<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those You Call Your Own by spacedust719</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393744">Those You Call Your Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719'>spacedust719</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very good friends and me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Date, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This goes along with the first couple chapters of Take Good Care of What You’ve Got. It’s what’s going on with Joe and Rami during that time. There is more of the dinner with the four of them in the original story (Chapter two)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee (background), Joe Mazzello/Rami Malek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very good friends and me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those You Call Your Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This goes along with the first couple chapters of Take Good Care of What You’ve Got. It’s what’s going on with Joe and Rami during that time. There is more of the dinner with the four of them in the original story (Chapter two)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Joe sighs and flips the page. He’s been considering opening a second location of his coffee shop for a while. His first store, A Cup of Joe, was more successful than he thought it would be. He doesn't know if he’ll ever actually do it, but every few months he considers it. His parents are getting older. He’d like to be closer to them. He’s not exactly far but it’s still hard to go see them. He thinks it would be nice to open a store in his hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He doesn’t think he could leave Ben and Henry though. He supposes he should have tried a year ago when Ben would have possibly gone with him. Henry is starting kindergarten in a few months. He doesn’t think Ben would want to move him once he gets settled. Plus they live in a perfect town for a kid. Henry loves going to the park. They are close enough to the zoo, Henry’s favorite activity, that they can go into the city for a day and be home for bedtime. He feels like enough of a parent to Henry that he couldn’t take him away from that. Joe could always go on his own. It doesn’t seem nearly as fun though. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe puts away his proposal for the bank loan and pulls out the schedule. He hears a lot of giggling. There are two girls in the kitchen. He didn’t fully close the office door so he could hear them talking. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Autumn sighs, “he’s so dreamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah giggles, “what do you think he’s writing about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hears shuffling then Autumn speaks again, “something romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah scoffs, “he doesn’t look like a romance novelist.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t mean romance novels, just something romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah sounds skeptical, “alright. I hope he starts coming in more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Autumn taps her friend's arm, “maybe we can get Joe to start carrying more teas. Or...something else we find out he likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah giggles, “how are we going to find that out?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe pops out of his office with the new schedule, “are you spying on customers?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The girls startle and start to act busy. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe laughs, “just don’t be weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Autumn turns to Joe and smiles dreamily, “he’s just so pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles and shakes his head, “I gotta see this.” He looks out the pass through window from the kitchen to behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah whispers, “by the sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe looks over to the left. He sees a man looking down at a notebook. All he really notices are gorgeous black curls. The man suddenly looks up directly at Joe. Joe inhales sharply. The man has the stunning, he has the most unique blue eyes he’s ever seen. The man slowly smiles. Joe smiles back. He realizes he’s staring and quickly darts back into the office. He hears the girls giggling again. Joe squeezes his eyes shut. He mumbles to himself, “you’re a grown fucking man.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe leaves the office again. He grabs one of the aprons off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah laughs, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe shrugs, “you guys look busy. I’m going to check the inventory.” Joe walks out front to another chorus of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe checks the to-go tumblers and mugs by the cash register. There’s a spot on the glass over the bakery items. He asks TJ to clean it the next chance he gets before he goes over to check the sugar packets and other sweeteners. He really hopes he’s not being completely obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sees that the sweet-n-low is almost out. He opens the cabinet below to grab the box. As he refills it, he looks out of the corner of his eye. The first thing he looks for is a ring on the handsome man’s finger. He chews on his bottom lip when he sees the bare finger, trying not to smile. Joe whistles as he refills the other items. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe turns towards the front of the store. The man is looking up at him. Joe smiles, “is there anything I could get you? Do you want some more hot water for your tea bag?” An inappropriate image pops into Joe’s mind. He tries to keep his face impassive.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He smiles and shakes his head, “I’m fine, thank you. I’m actually about to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe nods, “thanks for coming. Please stop by again.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man smiles, “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe walks back to the office so he doesn’t watch the man walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The next time Joe sees the man he almost hopes it’s the last. He was restocking again when the man came in. He smiled at Joe and it felt like the wind got knocked out of him. He instantly dropped all the straws he was holding. He gathered them as quickly as he could and left the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe walks in the side door of the house. He smiles at Henry sitting at the kitchen table and Ben at the counter making sandwiches. He slides a cookie across the table to Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Henry quickly grabs it, “cookie!” He starts to unwrap it. Ben looks up. Henry smiles and pulls the cookie under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben shakes his head laughing, “you can have half before lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Henry grins, “thank you.” He pulls the cookie back up and breaks it in half.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe hops up on the counter and sighs, “there’s been another sighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben looks over, one eyebrow raised, “of?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe just looks off in the distance, “my future husband.’</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh.” Ben turns back to the sandwiches. He looks up at Henry who’s laughing at Joe. Ben smiles, “the husband. That’s not getting ahead of yourself or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Henry giggles, “you’re getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Err...no.” Joe reaches out and steals a piece of turkey from Ben. “Just daydreaming.” Henry loses interest and goes back to coloring. Joe pops the turkey in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben turns to Joe and smirks, “are you going to ask him out?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe thinks about it. He thinks about how he ran off at the slightest embarrassment. “No. I need customers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben snickers, “everyone in town goes to the cafe. It’s the only decent coffee in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe sighs, “I don’t want to scare him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben smiles sympathetically. He knows how limited the options are in their town. As far as he knows, the only gay men are Joe, himself, and a man in his 60’s who’s husband passed last year. Plus possibly this new crush of Joe’s. Ben thinks for a moment, “do you want me to come by and work there for a bit? I can try and strike up a conversation. Get all the dirt for you.” Ben smirks, “or maybe just his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe rolls his eyes, “I can handle it myself.” Joe thinks about it more, “unless you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben smiles, “Henry has camp next week. I can come then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe nods, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Rami had a terrible case of writer’s block. He’s already cleaned the kitchen and his bedroom. He decided to go get groceries before he started cleaning Gwil’s bedroom. He considered about going swimming but thought it would be creepy to go by himself as an adult man. He’s been craving chocolate chip cookies. He decided to make them himself. He thought about going to the coffee shop. They have wonderful ones. Rami knows he’d just end up getting distracted looking for the good looking owner again. He’s been going almost every day. He thinks he needs to take a day off so it’s not completely obvious. Gwil is also going to be home soon and will tease him about going again. Rami decides he’ll start going again once Gwil is back in school. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami starts to turn down the aisle that has the chocolate chips. He stops when he sees who’s right in front of the chocolate. It’s just the man he’s been trying to avoid. He sighs. He should at least find out the guy's name. Rami stays at the far end of the aisle. He watches as the man puts at least 5 bags of different types of chips in his cart. He wonders if Joe makes the cookies at the shop himself. He thinks they’d have a wholesaler. Rami wonders if the man just wants to support the local economy. Rami knows that’s why he’s at this store instead of driving a little further to the chain store with more options. Rami smiles to himself for a moment. He pulls his cart back and leaves the aisle. He doesn’t need to think of more about this man he doesn’t even know. His crush is bad enough already without making up details about him. Rami starts walking towards the other items he needs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami walks into his apartment. He smiles at Gwil, who is sitting at the kitchen table with his laminator. He’s getting things ready for his classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami puts the bags on the counter, “hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil feeds another piece of paper into the laminator, “hey. How was the store?” Rami falls forward dramatically and buries his face in the bags. Gwil laughs, “what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami holds himself up on his elbows, “you’re going to tease me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil grins, “I’ll probably just tease you about not telling me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami wrinkles his nose at him, “fine. I didn’t go to the coffee shop so I didn’t seem like a stalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil smiles with his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami half rolls his eyes, “I saw him anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil looks confused, “yeah...why would I tease you about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami puts his face back in the bags, “I hid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil laughs, “so we don’t know his name yet?” Gwil could tell Rami was shaking his head by the rattle of the bags. “Should we come up with a nickname for him then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami stands up. He thinks of the man’s beautiful auburn hair, “red.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil smiles, “perfect.” Rami starts unpacking the groceries. Gwil stands up to help, “would it help if I told you something stupid I did today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles, “probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Gwil starts. “I went to get school supplies. I’m standing in line. There’s a man in front of me and an adorable kid. The kid starts fidgeting. I don’t think anything of it, cause kids.” Rami laughs and nods. Gwil laughs lightly, “then the kid loudly explains his penis is too big.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami laughs loudly, “lucky kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil laughs, “yeah, right? I was a knob and decided to chime in, saying it doesn’t get any easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami covers his mouth, “you told a stranger and his son about your dick?’</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil screws up his face and nods, “it gets worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami frowns slightly, “how?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil sighs, “the man may have been the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. He was so good with his son too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami pats him on the shoulder, “this did make me feel a little better.” Rami laughs, “we can be helpless together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil chuckles, replying sarcastically, “great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Joe walks into his shop. He’s been coming in the front door instead of the back in hopes he’ll see the cute customer. Joe looks to where he’s normally seated. He sees a good looking man sitting in one of the arm chairs around a table. He looks to the other chairs. He thinks it's his crush but has never seen him with a beard before. He likes it but something about his face doesn’t match his memory. He looks to the other chair and does a double take. His crush is across from the first man. He looks back to the bearded man. Joe looks straight ahead and makes a beeline to the office. He shuts the door and leans against it, “holy shit. He’s a twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe takes a deep breath and leaves the office. He hears Autumn and Amirah giggling as they wash dishes and whisper. He walks over and teases, “do I pay you two to gossip?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both turn. Autumn shrugs. Joe laughs. Autumn slowly smiles, “do you just want in on the conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe thinks for a minute, “yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah laughs, “the cute guy has a twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe chews on his bottom lip, nodding, “I saw that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Autumn checks to make sure they aren’t at the cashier, “we think the tall guy is his roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe looks between the girls, “roommate or ROOMMATE?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Amirah sighs sadly, “ROOMMATE. We think.” She looks at Autumn, “I like reading those fics but it’s so disappointing in real life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autumn nods, “same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sighs, “I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autumn waits for Joe to leave, “so you think he’s sad about the roommate or happy that there’s two of his crush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amirah smiles, “both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe looks around the restaurant as they wait. All the customers seem to just be starting to eat. Joe sighs, wondering how long they’ll have to wait to eat. He should have brought a snack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nudges him, “I think I found a present for you. Go say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Joe looks over towards Ben. Joe immediately sees his crush. Joe shakes his head infinitesimally, “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben talks low, “he’s with Gwil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looks who he’s with. He sees who his workers thought was his live-in boyfriend. Joe smiles. If that’s Gwil and Gwil asked for Ben’s phone number, maybe his crush is more available than he thought. Joe bumps Ben with his shoulder, “go say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head, “no, you say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe huffs, “I don’t know his name to say hi. We should go before I do something stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes, “why does a perfect man have to be the one I can’t flirt with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry starts spinning in front of them. Joe looks down and starts making faces at him. This goes on for a few minutes before Henry gets bored and starts looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry pulls on Ben’s arm, “can we go say hi to Mr. Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods at his son, then looks up at Joe, “can’t argue with that. Let’s go say hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe is secretly grateful that Ben got them in the same room to eat together even if he pretended otherwise. He now knows Rami’s name. Joe smiles, thinking it’s a good name. He also thinks Rami must be a good friend. He could see through his attempt to find out if Ben was single for Gwil. He likes Rami that seems to enjoy Henry’s company. Henry isn’t legally or biologically his kid, but he’s a huge park of Joe’s life. He wonders if somehow he can get Henry to ask Rami if he’s available. Joe is hoping by how Rami keeps smiling at him he’s interested in him too. Joe never finds a good opportunity to bring it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of dinner when they are getting ready to leave, Ben looks pointedly at Joe then eyes Rami. Ben smiles when he notices Gwil lightly pushing Rami forward by the shoulder up next to Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami clears his throat, “Happy Birthday. Has it been a good day?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It has. The meal was good. Great cake. Better company.” Joe smiles at Rami.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami sucks on his bottom lip, “are you… how’s the cafe?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe nods, “It's good. You know where’s really good? The new Mexican place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami holds the front door open for Joe, “haven’t had a chance to check it out. I’ll have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe looks down at the ground for a second as they wait for the others to catch up. He suspects Ben is purposefully walking slow. He smiles up at Rami, “I could… I could take you. If you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami grins, “I would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s a date.” Joe panics for a second, “You are good with it being a date, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami blushes, “yes. I am good with that.” He holds his phone out, “put your number in here. I’ll text you, then we can plan when.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles at the screen as he puts his number in, “this is a great birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard when he sees Joe handing Rami his phone back, “everything good? Ready to go home?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe nods, “everything’s great. Night Rami, Gwil.” He waves as they start to walk off. Joe slowly creeps up to Henry to pick him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben gives them both a small wave. He hears Henry screech to his side. He quickly looks to make sure he’s not hurt and laughs when he sees that Joe has just thrown him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Henry waves, “bye, Mr. Lee and Mr. Rami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Joe takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. He lifts his arm and knocks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil opens the door, smiling, “hey, Joe.” He opens the door wider for Joe to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe nods, “thanks. Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil looks towards a hallway, “I think he’s almost ready.” He turns back to Joe, “he seems excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe can’t help smiling wide, “good. I’m excited too.” He wonders if he should tell Gwil he’s sorry Ben and he can’t date. It’s obvious how into each other they are. He’s about to speak up when Rami comes out. Joe’s jaw drops a little. Joe clears his throat, “you look…’ He smiles, “you look gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil wiggles his eyebrows at Rami before backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles at the ground. He knows he’s blushing. He’s been crushing on Joe for so long. Joe complimenting him right away is a little overwhelming. Rami looks up at Joe through his eyelashes, “thank you. You look handsome.” Rami smiles, “as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe blushes, “thank you. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami nods quickly, “I am. I just need...” He points over Joe’s shoulder. Joe twists to look. Rami grabs his jacket from by the door. Joe takes it from him, holding it up for Rami to put on. Rami smiles, sliding his arms in, “such a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles, “I try.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami leans in close, “I like it.” He looks up at Joe’s eyes. He notices there’s some green inside the brown. He wants to lean in further and kiss him. He’s so close. Rami would barely have to move. He takes a step towards the door instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe clears his throat and follows him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They get seated right away at the restaurant. The waiter brings over complimentary chips and salsa and takes their drink orders. They each get the margarita they have on special. Joe doesn’t usually drink much but he’s so nervous he needs to relax just a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami is nervous. He and Joe have been texting some each day but it’s the first time they’ve been alone. He knows some things about Joe but wants to know everything. He tries to think of a good first date conversation. Rami picks up a chip and breaks it in half, “so, how’d you and Ben become friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe picks up a chip and dips it a couple times, “mutual friends. We were both in the city. One of my friends worked with him. We all went out one night. Ben and I just got along right away.” Joe eats his chip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami looks at the chip in his hands. He wants to ask if they were always just friends. He looks up at Joe, “did…” He changes his mind and bites the chip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe raises an eyebrow, “did… were you going to ask if we dated?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles slightly and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe quickly shakes his head, “no. It was never like that. Don’t get me wrong, I can recognize he’s good looking but…” Joe frowns slightly, “I just never found myself attracted to him.” Joe smiles, “which is good cause I got a great friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles, “that’s really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe chuckles, “a couple of my employees were disappointed when they thought you and Gwil lived together...romantically.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami laughs and shakes his head, “definitely not. Never. He’s too tall for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe laughs, “some people like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami raises his brows and uses a teasing tone, “are you one of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles and shakes his head, “I was thinking about Ben.” Joe shifts on the seat, “I like men more my height.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami sucks on his bottom lip, “I’m your height.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe grins, “I noticed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami leans forward, “did you notice anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe swallows hard, “I noticed how kind you seem. You were good with Henry. Actually listened when he talked. You were friendly to the wait staff, then at dinner and today. You clean up after yourself whenever you come into the coffee shop. I know that seems like nothing, but you’d be surprised what people do.” Joe smiles, “I look forward to noticing a lot more.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami reaches out and puts his hand on Joe’s arm, “thank you.” Rami rubs Joe’s arm with his thumb for moment before pulling his hand back, “I’ve noticed things about you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe sits back and curls his hands towards himself, “come on, shower me with compliments.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami rolls his eyes and throws a tiny piece of chip at Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe laughs, “you really don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami bites his lip, “I agreed to go on a date with you so quickly partly because I’ve heard your employees talk about you. Most people complain about their boss. Yours just talked so positively about you.” Joe smiles wide. Rami smirks, “don't get me wrong. They think you’re a dork. But they seem to like working for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe laughs loudly, “I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles, “it makes me think you’re a really good person.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe shrugs, “I try.” Joe sits back and smiles. The waiter brings over their drinks. Joe doesn’t think he really needs it anymore. He already feels relaxed around Rami. They order their food and by the time it comes out, they haven’t stopped talking. Joe’s really hungry but he really doesn’t want to have to stop talking to eat. He picks up his fork, “what was your first novel about?” Joe wonders how to politely ask this. He should have just googled it, “would I know it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami just took a bite. He covers his mouth with his hand as he chews.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles, “sorry for asking a question right as you took a bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami bobs his head, still chewing. He swallows, “It’s called Unwritten. It was basically an amalgam of my parents story of coming to America and my own childhood.” Rami smiles, “but I gave the character a different name and took away his twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How’d Sami feel about you killing him off?” Joe teases.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami laughs, “I didn’t kill him off.” Rami's face looks guilty, “I turn him into a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe chuckles, “nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami shrugs, “he doesn’t mind now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe takes a bite of his food finally. He moans loudly, “fuck this is good.” Rami laughs. “If the date was going terrible, this would save it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami puts down his fork, crosses his arms, and just looks at Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe leans forward, “the food could be terrible and I’d still be having a great time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami picks up his fork again. He smirks at Joe, “good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe puts down his fork and takes a deep breath, “this is the best time I’ve had on a date since...I can’t even remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles wide, “same here.” He leans forward and whispers, “I’d kiss you right now but I guess I’ll wait till the end of the date.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe lifts his hand, “check.” He laughs when Rami laughs, “can we get some boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The waiter comes over, “are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe chuckles, “no. Not quite. I was just kidding. The food is very good.” Joe smiles, “I will take the check later though.” The waiter nods and leaves again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles, “you paying because I said I’d kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe snakes his head, “I was going anyway since I asked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami picks up his drink, ready to watch Joe’s reaction, “I’ll pay next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe’s eyes light up, “sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he pays, Joe stands up, walks to Rami’s side of the table, and holds his hand out. Rami smiles and takes it. They walk together out to Joe’s car. They had ended up having to park in a semi dark alley because the parking lot had been resurfaced recently and is blocked off. Joe is getting ready to open the car door for Rami when Rami lets go of his hand and wraps his arms around Joe’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Joe is pleasantly surprised. He puts his hands on Rami’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami starts leading him back against the car. He plays with Joe’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe talks quietly, “I’ve had a wonderful time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami nods, “me too.” Rami rests his forehead on Joe’s. He’s so glad that Joe already said he wants another date. He’s in so deep already. He already liked Joe a lot when Joe picked him up. The best part of his week was when Joe was texting him. He doesn’t want to stop talking to him. He definitely doesn’t want their night to end. Rami smiles, “I look forward to doing it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nods. He licks his lips and tightens his arms around Rami’s waist. He swallows, “can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami answers by pressing his lips against Joe’s. Rami twists his fingers into Joe’s hair and licks his way into Joe’s mouth. Joe moans and opens his mouth for Rami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Joe pulls back, “I’m going to need a few more dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami kisses him again, “how many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe rubs his hands over Rami’s back, “at least 30.” He leans back in to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami smiles against Joe’s mouth, “that’s a few months’ worth of dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe kisses Rami again, “never mind then. I need about 60 more dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami smiles, glad he doesn’t seem to be alone in his feelings, “take me home and you got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe steps to the side and opens the door, “I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami kisses Joe over the door, “no. Take me to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe swallows hard, nodding, “yeah. I can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami wakes up and hears a child’s laughter. He didn’t really think about how Joe lived with a 6 year old when they came here last night. He was just thinking how thin his own walls were. Rami doesn’t want to explain to a kid why he’s there so early. He tells himself he’ll make it up to Joe. He slides off the bed. He gathers his clothes, putting them back on as quickly and quietly as possible. They came in through a door on the side of the house last night. Rami doesn’t live that far away. He thinks it’s early enough not very many people will see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly makes his way down the stairs. There’s not much noise now so he’s not sure where Henry and Ben are. Rami looks at the steps as he creeps down them. He’s on the last step and it creaks. Rami immediately looks up and makes eye contact with Ben. He sees something out of the corner of his eye. Henry is at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles, “good morning, Rami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry waves happily from the table, “Hi Rami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them seem upset or even phased that Rami is there. He relaxes a little, “ummm hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pours some coffee into a mug, “children don’t understand sleeping in on weekends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry beams from the kitchen table, “I’m having pancakes. Do you want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami hesitates. He didn’t really expect to make conversation with a kid this early in the morning but he’d feel better not sneaking out on Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods, “yeah? Would you like some? I saved the rest of the batter for when Joe wakes up. There’s plenty for you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami thinks about eating breakfast with Joe. He wonders if he should go wake up him, “sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben starts getting ready to cook more of the batter. They talk for a bit. He likes Ben. He wishes things were different. He thinks he and Joe would have fun on double dates with Gwil and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami is curious about something that came up when they were all at dinner. He looks between Henry sitting at the table with him and Ben at the counter. He hesitantly starts, “it’s not really any of my business…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben half smiles and quirks an eyebrow, “but?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami talks the slightest bit quieter, “if sleeping with a woman made you SURE.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben starts laughing, “yeah, it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?” Rami points to Henry behind his hand so he doesn’t see. “I would think that would be unlikely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs once then starts laughing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe comes down the stairs and looks curiously at Ben cracking up. He walks up and leans over to Rami, kissing his cheek, “morning gorgeous.” Rami smiles up at him. He really likes starting his day with Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe kisses him gently on the lips. Joe pulls back, “what happened? What’s so funny?” Ben wipes a tear away from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looks up at them finally, “yeah, dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben points at him with the spatula, giving him a fake stern look, “you should eat some banana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry rolls his eyes, “okay dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles, watching Henry for a moment, “yeah.” He turns back to Joe, “Rami asked me a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami whispers the question to Joe, but wording it a little more blunt since Henry can’t hear him. He doesn’t want to corrupt a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe laughs loudly, “oh yes, Ben. Please tell us. How did you” he looks over at Henry, “reach completion with a woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben makes a face, “really? Completion?” Joe shrugs. Ben thinks of how he can explain. He smirks and holds up two fingers, curling them slightly. Both Rami and Joe laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami nods, “what will do it.” Joe’s long fingers in him the night before did a lot for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looks between the three of them and stops on Ben, “what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben separates his fingers, “which of the two parks I’m going to take you to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry bounces in his chair a bit, “THE GIANT ONE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles at Henry then plates a couple of pancakes for Rami and walks over to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looks at the plate and wiggles his eyebrows, “sustenance. They’ll be at the park. Wanna stay longer?” He winks at Rami, who immediately blushes. He knows that Ben has to know what they got up to last night, or at least a general idea. He still doesn’t know Ben well enough to talk openly about his sex life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groans and rolls his eyes. Joe looks at him, “where are my pancakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben points at the bowl, “the batter is right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe mouths a rude word at Ben, kisses Rami on the cheek and gets up to make himself breakfast. Joe looks over at Rami. Seeing his gorgeous face this early in the morning is amazing. He hopes it becomes a regular occurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>